New World
by Clementine Cramoisi
Summary: together forever.   don't flame, jangan baca kalo ga suka.  RnR


**New World** © Clementine Cramoisi

**Warning** : Gaje. Ga nyambung. Super duper typo. No flame. Don't like don't read

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**If there is a reason to why we are here in this glistening new world. **_

_**Both of us are waiting to know**_

"Lacus, menurutmu untuk apa kita hidup?"

"Hemm, tentu saja untuk mengisi kekosongan didunia yang fana ini, Kira."

"Hanya itu kah?"

"Dan, kita hidup untuk mati. Sehingga kita harus berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik dalam hidup kita."

"maksudmu?"

Aku merasa kata-katanya sulit dicerna olehku.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti." Ujar gadis berambut pink itu sambil tersenyum.

_**I use to think that everything would get better,**_

_**but now it seems like I wasn't the only one thinking that way**_

_**I was scared to change into someone I didn't want to be**_

_**But now I see that I changed into no one but my true self**_

"Aku, mempunyai dunia yang harus kulindungi,"

"Kira-"

"Dan kau, adalah bagian dari duniaku,dari hidupku Lacus. Dan aku, akan melakukan semua yang terbaik untuk melindungi mu."

"Kira- aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun."

"Aku juga Lacus. Kau lah alasanku berada disini." Aku memeluk Lacus dengan erat.

_**So I'm sure**_

_**If there is a reason to why we are here in this glistening new world.**_

_**Both of us are waiting for an answer. **_

_**The future only grows bigger and bigger waiting for the two of us**_

"Lacus, will you marry me?"

"A-aku. Aku tidak bisa." Jawab gadis itu sambil menangis terisak.

"Ke—kenapa? Apa salahku, Lacus?" Jawaban itu amat sangat membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

"A-aku berjanji akan membuat dunia ini lebih baik," ujarku meyakinkannya.

"Maaf-maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa Kira. Kau akan menyesal." Ujar gadis itu sambil menangis seraya meninggalkanku dalam kehancuran.

_**So I'm sure**_

_**If there is a reason to why we are here in this glistening new world**_

_**Both of us are waiting for an answer.**_

_**The future only grows bigger and bigger waiting for the two of us**_

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Lacus? Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun yang ada didunia ini." Ucapku dengan padangan kosong, menatap indahnya langit dari salah satu sudut di jendela yang seolah mengejek suasana hatiku.

Akupun berdiri, lalu segera keluar dari kamarku.

"Aku harus mengejar cintaku,"

_**If I ever made a mistake I would surely know why**_

_**And make sure I learn from it.**_

_**Because I wanted to protect only you and not make any mistakes**_

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya, Yzak!"

Aku memaksa masuk keruangannya.

"Tidak! Ini perintahnya!" Bentak Yzak.

Aku tetap memaksa masuk, bahkan dengan segala cara.

_Bugh, _Yzak mendaratkan tinju pada wajahku.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya, aku mohon." Teriak ku sejadi-jadinya. Air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Kau-kau tak akan menyukainya Yamato-san." Bisik Yzak

_**I'm sure If you are in this new world.**_

_**You'll rebuild the dreams you gave up on one by one**_

_**If there is a reason to why we are here in this glistening new world**_

_**Both of us will wait together.**_

"Jadi ini alasanmu," aku berucap miris. Semua orang yang berada disana memandangku dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Kira-" Athrun berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

Aku tidak mempedulikan semua ucapan orang-orang disekelilingku, aku hanya terpacu pada peti marmer berwana hitam mengkilap.

"Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku. Kau bilang, kau akan berada disisiku selamanya. Tapi kenapa-kenapa?" aku mulai menangis. Tapi, aku sadar menangispun tak akan ada gunanya. Aku pun berdiri, merogoh saku belakang celanaku, mengambil sesuatu dan mengarahkannya ke kepalaku.

"Aku yakin kau pasti masih menungguku, iya kan Lacus? Dengan begini kita akan selalu bersama. Karena aku akan menuju dunia yang baru hanya bersamamu.

"Dorr!"

_**And go wherever together.**_

"Lacus-" desisku.

Ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum manis. Aku menghampirinya, lalu meraih tangannya.

"Dengan begini, kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan lagi." Bisikku padanya.

**FIN**


End file.
